


Figuring It Out:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Biting, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Depression, Dinner, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e25 O Ke Ali'i Wale No Ka'u Makemake (My Desire is Only for the Chief), Episode: s07e01 Makaukau 'oe e Pa'ani? (Ready to Play?), Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Male Slash, Marking, Memories, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Organ Transplantation, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Reminiscing, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Setback, Sex, Shooting, Slash, Support, Therapy, Thinking, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve took a little vacation during his time off, He came back from visiting Mary, & his niece, Joan, & realized that everything is different now, He doesn't know what to do with what had happened to him?, Can Danny help him?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!!*





	

*Summary: Steve took a little vacation during his time off, He came back from visiting Mary, & his niece, Joan, & realized that everything is different now, He doesn't know what to do with what had happened to him?, Can Danny help him?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!!*

 

It was a lonely time at Five-O, Officer Kono Kalakaua, Captain Lou Grover, Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, & Detective Danny "Danno" Williams were missing their love one, & fearless leader, Commander Steve McGarrett, The Blond Detective was especially missing his lover, since he decided to take a vacation, & go see his sister, & niece in L.A., They all noticed that Steve was in a bit of a sad mood, Danny promised them that he would find out what is going on with him, as soon he came back.

 

A couple of days later, Steve came home, he felt a little bit better, & relaxed, but still had some stuff on his mind, that was bothering him, when he left for L.A., **"What am I suppose to do now ?, The Army was part of my life, How ** _do_** I move on from that ?"** , he thought to himself sadly, He thought back on that day of getting shot, & almost dying out from blood loss, & leaving his terrified lover behind. He then put his head down on his arms, as he leaned over the railing, & just let lets out a heart wrenching sob, He didn't even realize that Danny snuck up from behind. "Steve, Are you okay, Love ?", The Blond asked with concern etched in his face.

 

Steve quickly wiped the tears away, & cleared his throat, & said, "Yeah, Danno, I am fine", He was not very convincing, & Danny knew that. "Wanna try that again ?", The Blond asked with an arched eyebrow raised at the handsome man. "What do you want from me, Danno ?, I told you that I am fine", The Five-O Commander said sniffling, "No, You aren't fine, Tell me what's going on, Babe ?, I want to help you, Trust me, okay ?", Steve nodded, & took a deep breath, & composed himself, before he start explaining what is bothering him.

 

"It's just everything that had happened, I don't know how to deal with it, Especially being discharged from the Navy, The one fucking thing that had been consistent in my life, I felt like I lost part of what gave my life meaning". The Loudmouth Detective understood that part, & knew how much the Navy meant to his lover, "It's not what gives it meaning, But what you do, You always put people first, making sure that everyone is happy, & their needs are met, Before you take care of yourself, Also, You being so sexy is a bonus, If you feel like this still, I will help you, The others too, No questions asked", as he puts a hand into the brunette's, "We will figure this out together, okay ?, You are not alone", Steve smiled, as his words to Danny 7 years ago came back at him full force. They shared a passionate kiss, & went inside, & Danny made sure that his man was satisfied, He made slow & passionate love to him. He made sure that everything was sensitive to the touch, Claim bites & marks were shown, Nipples were tortured, & cock & balls were worshiped, & pleasurably tortured.

 

Danny managed to convince Steve to see his therapist, & went with him to some sessions, & then the former seal went solo, & it was helping, Steve also got some meds to help with his depression, & anxiety, that he was experiencing. It took awhile, But, Steve was in a better place, & he knew that he has his ohana to thank for it. They were at dinner, & Kono noticed it first, The Ex-Surfer said with a smile, "You are looking great, Boss", Steve smiled, & said, "Thanks, Kono, I am feeling better, Thanks to you all for your support", He kissed her cheek, & she said softly with a bigger smile, "Mahalo, You don't need to thank us, Steve, We would do anything for you", Chin added, as he hugged his friend around his shoulders, "Kono's right, Anything, Just like you would do it for us, You are a special man, Steven McGarrett", Lou said simply with a smile, "Ohana, Brother, Ohana", & they all did a group hug, & went on with their night of fun. Steve looked at his lover & mouthed, "Love you", Danny nodded, & smiled bigger, & mouthed in response, "Love you too", & they focused their attention back to their ohana.

 

The End.


End file.
